madmanroberto123_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Yukari Sakuragi
Yukari Sakuragi 'is the deuteragonist, as well as the first and main, female protagonist of ''"Another: The Call For Blood". After being saved from death by Adam, who had just transferred to the school that day, Yukari went on to become a key player in the events surrounding the Calamity of 1998. in the story, despite rough beginnings to their relationship, she eventually (alongside '''Yumi Ogura), becomes one of Adam's two love interests, and she is the one that Adam chooses at the end of the story. Biography Personality Appearance Yukari is mostly seen in the female uniform for [[Yomiyama North Middle School|'Yomiyama North Middle School']], but during certain parts of the story, she changes into different outfits. When she traveled to the beach with the rest of the [[Countermeasures Group|'Countermeasures Group']], she wore an orange hoodie and shorts over an orange bikini. Equipment * Knife -''' After moving in with Adam, Yukari was given a knife by him to defend herself, and was given lessons in how to use it. When she learned he was an Assassin, she tried to attack him with the blade, but was quickly disarmed by him, due to his superior reflexes. * 'Hidden Blade -' As Adam prepared to leave Yomiyama, he gave both Yumi and Yukari one of his Hidden Blades each, which they kept a hold of until his return a year later. After they reunited, the pair returned the Blades to Adam, and he locked them away, along with the rest of his former Assassin equipment. Abilities * 'Knife Wielder - '''After being given a knife to protect herself, Yukari was given a series of lessons in how to use it by Adam. Despite these teachings, she was still unable to connect a hit on him when she learned he was an Assassin, being quickly disarmed by his superior reflexes. * '''Survivability - '''Despite her streak of bad luck throughout ''"Another: The Call For Blood", Yukari demonstrates an uncanny ability to survive, whether by being saved by Adam, or just good instincts. Killed Victims * At least two members of the Templar's Militia (Indirectly caused) Relationships This wiki has 2 pages concerning Yukari's relationships with characters in the series: * For a simple list of her allies and enemies, click here: [[Yukari Sakuragi/Relationships|'''Yukari Sakuragi/Relationships]] * For a more in depth explanation of her relationships, click here: [[Yukari Sakuragi/Significant Relationships|'Yukari Sakuragi/Significant Relationships']] Trivia * Yukari surviving her death from Another ''was actually the first plot idea MadmanRoberto123 had for "''Another: The Call For Blood". This is due to Yukari being his favourite character in Another, and her death scene being one of the few anime scenes he can't watch because of it. * Despite [[Izumi Akazawa|'Izumi']] being the first female shown to have a protagonistic role in the story, Yukari is the main heroine, due to her overall importance to the plot. Category:Class 3-3 of 1998 Category:Calamity Survivors Category:Students Category:Adam's Love Interests Category:Countermeasures Group of 1998 Category:Females Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Another Category:Deuteragonists Category:Yukari Sakuragi